The Shogun
by NEMESIS9898
Summary: Taking place during the So The Drama, Kim refuses to believe Ron's claims so he goes solo in a mission that is about to change his life, for the better or worse


" But KP I'm telling the truth Drakken is up to something." Ron Stoppable pleaded to his best friend to believe him.

They were currently standing in the middle of the gym, where the Prom was taking place and while everybody were having fun and dancing with their partners Ron was talking with his best friend since pre-k.

He had gone to Bueno Nacho to hang out with himself and his naked mole rat buddy Rufus where Ned, the cashier, had brought his attention to the fact that something had been wrong.

Despite Ned and Rufus's best efforts Ron was oblivious to their signals. He however got very angry when he complained to the manager, Lars, about bendy straws, or lack of it, but instead of answering he only mocked the blonde boy.

Ron quickly went outside and called his friend Wade. The dark-skinned boy patched him to the headquarters of Bueno Nacho so Ron could complain to the head of the company directly.

While waiting Ron braced himself to convince the guy to return the bendy straws but all that determination disappeared when he heard a familiar voice speak." Hola, Bueno Nacho. El presidente speaking."

"Dr. Drakken?" Ron managed to blurt out in surprise before the phone got snatched from his hand by the bulky bald man." Dr. Drakken is a very busy man Mr. Stoppable." Lars spoke with a devilish smile on his face.

Before Ron could say something he was swarmed by an army of Diablo toys. He tried shaking them but to no avail so he got on his scooter and tried to run to the only person that could help him, Kim.

He made his was to the school with the little toys at his tail but when he got in and tried to show Kim, they were gone in a heart beat.

Now he was frantically trying to convince his best friend that he was telling the truth and there was something going on but she wasn't buying it.

" The take over the world mad scientist guy?" Ron looked at the source of the voice and the reason why his and Kim's friendship had deteriorated over the past couple of weeks : Eric.

The boy stood near them in a white tuxedo. With his perfect hair and chocolate eyes.

" Ron you seriously expect me to believe that? That a bunch of toys followed you here?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow. He had come up with bad excuses to get out of different situations before but this was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

" Kim I'm telling you, something doesn't add up. Please let's just g…" Ron was trying to persuade her but she cut him off." No Ron you listen to me. I'm trying to have one night for myself after all the time that I gave up to save the world. Is that too much to ask? Go home and I promise that tomorrow we will look into it together, like old times." She laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Kim turned and started walking towards her boyfriend but Ron wasn't done, he knew something was wrong but he didn't know why Kim didn't believe him.

He reached and grabbed her hand." But KP it is very serious we need to …" He tried to say but Kim yanked her hand away from his grip quite aggressively and turned to look at him in the eyes." No Ron I know what this is all about. You don't like Eric and are jealous of him because he has taken so much of my time lately. I get that you are sad about that but coming here and trying to ruin the night that is so important for me is not the way." Kim crossed her hands on her chest. She was having none of his lame excuses, at least not tonight.

Ron felt like he had been run over by a truck. He never thought somebody's words could hurt him so much, especially Kim's. He looked inside her eyes, they were filled with anger and little bit of disappointment.

His shoulders fell down and with a sigh he turned on his heels to leave the now completely silent gym. If you looked closely you could see a droplet of water fall on the floor as the doors closed behind him.

Everybody, even Bonnie, had turned their heads to see what was going on. No one could believe what had happened, they thought that Kim and Ron were so tight that they would never see them fight or even argue but tonight they were proven wrong.

Kim was sad to see Ron leave but stopped herself from going after him. Some part of her screamed at her to go and apologize to her best friend but another part told her to enjoy her night, she deserved it right? A night away from being the teen hero and just stay here with her boyfriend like the normal girl that he made her feel.

She turned and walked to Eric. Once she reached him she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to push Ron out of her mind only for one night. She would buy him Nacos tomorrow and apologize to him, then everything would go back to normal, right?

Outside of school Ron rode his scooter towards his house. He couldn't believe how the night had turned out. He didn't expect this at all, in his mind he would tell Kim and they would go and save the world together like always but life would never turn out the way you wanted it to.

He had predicted that people would act like they did, it was normal for him. He never expected them to believe him or be there for him, it was just how they were. Frankly he didn't care about what they thought, that was how he managed to stay true to his real self all these years. What he didn't expect was how Kim treated him. She was his best friend, she had to be there for him when he needed her, she was supposed to believe him no matter how silly he sounded, was it too much to ask? He just wanted her to do what he had always done for her, be by his side. Like when he got stuck in a closet so she could go to a dance with Josh Mankey, like when he travelled to the other side of the world to get her a flower so she wouldn't vanish while she went out on a date with him. He had always followed her without even asking the simplest question, done everything she had told him without protesting and she wasn't even willing to believe what he had told her.

Ron felt his heart sting when he remembered what she said to him. How could she think about him like that? Even though he recently discovered his deep feelings for her he could never sabotage her relationships because he felt jealous and lonely. If she thought about him like that then she didn't know him at all. Anybody who had the slightest idea about him would know that Ron Stoppable would never be mean to people, he would always do what was right without thinking how the consequences would affect him.

Ron's cheeks were wet with tears as he drove forward. He had never felt this heartbroken before. Kim had been the most important person in his life and he felt like he had lost her tonight. Even if he could forgive the way she acted he would never forget her words that were like daggers plunged deep in his heart.

A part of Ron began to argue that Kim only had been angry and that she didn't mean those words. It told him that she only wanted one night for herself and Ron had to forgive her and that she was right but a voice in his head started sounding it's disagreement.

No that is wrong. She was not supposed to treat you like that. Get a grip. Friends don't act like that.

The voice wasn't new to Ron, he had actually had it since the incident with the Attitudinator. The first time that Ron heard it he thought that he had gone insane and tried to see a doctor or tell Kim but decided against it when it stopped talking to him. But every now and then it would pop up and whisper to him about stuff but Ron mostly avoided it by thinking about Kim or Bueno Nacho, tonight however was an exception. Those distractions were gone, the voice's volume had increased and for the first time Ron was actually listening to it.

Good boy.

The voice told him how Kim didn't have any right to talk to him like that in front of the entire school after everything he had done for her. It told him about all the times that he felt emasculated and people had degraded him because of comparing him to her. It began blaming Kim for the way people looked down on him and told Ron that he needed to step up, he had to step out of her shadow, he had to be more than a sidekick. The last thing that the voice told him was that it was his rightful place to be know as the hero since he was the Monkey Master.

Normally non of these would have had any effect on Ron but tonight he was feeling something that he had never felt before, he was angry, no he was beginning to feel like he was going mad.

The blond boy started thinking about all the times that he had risked his life to be by her side and how stupid some of those missions were.

He sped up his scooter to go as fast as it could. The sad look on his face was gone and was replaced by a look of determination and rage. Then he wiped the evidences of his previous sadness off of his face with the back of his hand.

Good, you're finally seeing the world as it really is. Now what are you going to do? Go home and weep like the loser that they believe you are? Or take things in your own hands and prove them wrong.

Ron smiled and pulled over near a telephone booth and called a familiar number again.

" Hey wade." Ron spoke.

"Hi Ron. How did it go with Mr. Head Nacho." Wade snicker at his own little joke.

"Don't worry about that. Hey can you do me another favor?" The blond boy spoke with a confidence that had been lacking in voice since his time as the evil genius known as Zorpox.

"No problem Ron." Wade swallowed his drink before asking. "What do you need?" Wade detected a strange change in Ron's tone. Another thing was that he didn't even comment on his joke, that was so unlike him.

"How far away is the Bueno Nacho headquarters?"

" It is about 30 miles north of Middleton." The boy answered." Uhhh… Ron are you feeling okay? Should I call Kim?" He asked worriedly.

Ron let out a small laugh." No you don't need to call her. And for your earlier question, I've never felt better." Ron concluded it with a smile and then hung up before Wade could say anything else.

Yes he was feeling really good, tonight was the night that the world saw who Ron Stoppable really was.

Bueno Nacho Headquarters

Bueno Nacho headquarters was a 30 store building that controlled everything about their stores, from the simplest thing to the most complicated. It had however gone through some changes after the recent takeover.

The 'El Presidente's' office was on the highest floor. The room was decorated quite classily and had an enormous desk in the middle of it which was currently occupied by the company's chairman.

Drakken sat on his comfortable chair trying to pass the time by using anything he could find but then he got bored and pressed a button on the phone on the desk in front of him. " Shego status report." He half-shouted through the phone.

In the control room a certain pale, green skinned woman looked at different screens in front of herself." Everything is going as planned Dr. D. We will be ready to go online worldwide by midnight." She spoke confidently.

" What about our little teen hero?" Drakken prayed that she was still at that stupid dance.

" Princess is still at the Prom. The Buffon tried to warn her about the plan but she roasted him like a chicken. Never thought she was that much of a cold hearted bitch." Shego's voice was filled with amazement. She still couldn't believe what she saw about 30 minutes ago.

"Ahhh… great then." Drakken couldn't believe it, a plan without Kim Possible. Today was the best day of his life." So we can finally work without her snooping around, good. Let me know if we made any progress."

Shego looked up from the phone. It looked like that they were finally going to win, world conquest at last. She sat down on her chair and crossed her legs on the desk in front of her. The former Team Go member closed her eyes to relax a bit but was interrupted sooner than she expected by a henchman.

" Uhhh… ma'am?" The skinny guy called her nervously.

"What?" Shego growled, obviously annoyed.

" ummm… we have an intruder." He hoped that that was a good enough reason to take her out off the peaceful state she had been.

Shego's eyes suddenly opened." What?" She was on her feet in a blink and looked at the monitor that the petrified man was pointing at.

Somebody was getting off a blue bike. It was a blond man… no a boy. He had a red shirt on with loose baggy pants. Shego had to narrow her eyes to recognize the person but as soon as she was sure who he was her face turned back to its calm state and a cocky grin appeared on her lips.

She pressed a button to speak to Drakken.

"What is it? Has it been midnight yet?" An annoyed and surprised Drakkenasked.

" No we have an intruder." Shego answered calmly.

On the other line there was a banging sound and a little grunt and after a few seconds Drakken finally answered in a somehow troubled voice." Is it Kim Possible?"

"Nope just the sidekick." Shego smirked.

There was a rather long silence before an evil laugh filled the room." Oh the Buffon… very well then. Shego it looks like we have a very special guest, entertain him the best way you can. And please try to bring him here in one piece."

Her grin widened as she answered him." Of course Dr. D" Then she pushed another button." Hey how would you like to have that revenge you were talking about?"

Meanwhile a few floors below the control room

Ron kept walking down the wide hallways, feeling himself nearing his goal. He knew that his enemies were aware of his presence and was surprised that nobody had come to stop him. He was even able to travel the first 25 floors with the elevator but he had to walk the last 5.

He had guessed that they saw him enter without Kim so they thought that he was not a threat. That boiled his blood and he was even angrier than before, he just wanted to punch a hole through the wall but the voice managed to calm him down.

Ron kept moving forward before he heard a noise. He stopped before looking behind himself. Once seeing nobody he looked back to see a hulking figure appear in front of him out of nowhere. He immediately recognized the giant man as the sumo-ninja that they faced in Japan.

The ninja looked the blond boy dead in the eyes before taking a fighting stance." I am strong like the mountain, swift like the wind, I am vengeance." Even Ron himself was surprised that the ninja's high-pitched voice didn't manage to cheer him up or at least make him smile.

The ninja was amused by the boy's lack of reaction to his threat and smiled behind his mask, the greatest ninja's in Japan had fallen victim to his superior skills, he had no doubt about defeating this small stubborn child.

The black-clad giant threw a punch at Ron trying to finish him off with a single blow but before his closed fist even came close to his face the blond boy caught his arm without much trouble and pulled him towards himself.

The ninja squealed in shock before Ron jumped 5 feet in the air and delivered a kick to his temple that knocked him out without any trouble.

The heavy man fell down on the ground with a loud bang. The previous Ron would have jumped up and down in joy of taking down such a monstrous opponent but the current Ron just walked around the man without much thought, just having one thing in mind, taking down Drakken.

In the control room everybody watched in awe as the fight ended before it even began as the blond boy continued marching towards them. Shego had expected the fight to be one sided but it seemed that she had picked the wrong side as the winner. No matter how much she tried the pale villainess couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the side-kick had taken down the gigantic man all by himself, not to forget that he did it in a single hit. Kim Possible or even her own brother, Hego who had super strength, weren't strong enough to knock out the ninja with only one kick. She pressed the same button again in what felt like the umpteenth time tonight.

"Shego, I see that we have captured the sidekick already, is he…" Drakken tried to gloat but was cut off.

" Not yet." Shego said, eyes still glued to the screen. Her face had taken a serious expression.

" Ohh… I guess that our combatant hasn't reached him yet." The blue mad man said with confidence.

" He lost." Shego stated, even she who had seen the fight take place couldn't believe her words.

" Come again?" Drakken's confidence was gone and he asked in a confused tone.

" The buffoon took him down."

" Then what are you waiting for. Send the Syntho-drones." Drakken blurted out in a panicked state.

"No if he could put that thing down in a kick then he wouldn't have a problem with the drones."

"Wait a second. What do you mean 'a kick'?" Drakken asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

Shego looked around herself, everybody were in panic-mode. The green-clad villain considered her options, the ninja was down and the regular henchmen that usually kept the blond boy occupied weren't going to do the trick, not after what she saw of him today. There were also the Syntho-drones but she had already scratched them off, they would be no match for him. That left her only one option.

She sighed and cracked her knuckles before turning her attention back to the phone." I'm going to take him down myself."

" Taking the matters into your own hands, good Shego. Now go and show him who's boss… of course that would be me but you know what I mean." Drakken's failed attempt at encouraging her was responded by the rolling of her eyes.

Shego took another look at the screen and saw that the boy was looking directly at the camera, like he knew that she was watching him.

She smiled, this night just got a lot more interesting.

Middleton High

The song kept booming as the students were busy dancing with their dates. In the middle of the gym a certain redhead shook her body to the rhythm of the song and of course the boy that was dancing beside her.

Kim felt happy. She felt that tonight a burden had been taken off her shoulders and she could dance like any other normal girl that had attended this year's Prom.

Of course her night could have been better if there wasn't the earlier disturbance. Her best friend had barged in the gym and told her about a world domination plan involving Dr. Drakken and little toys. Kim had refused to believe his claim and shooed him away but once he didn't she told him off the worst way imaginable.

Kim couldn't get Ron out of her head for the first ten minutes but then she went back to dancing and finally managed to force him out. She told herself that she deserved one night to herself.

She was really getting into the rhythm of the new song when the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator went off and she reluctantly left to check on it, much to Eric's disappointment.

" Go Wade." The teen hero greeted her geek friend.

"Hey Kim. Ah is Ron with you?" Wade asked loudly enough for her to hear over the loud song.

" No I… I haven't seen him in a while." She responded nervously, leaving out the part about the way she lashed at him.

" It's strange." Wade looked at his computer.

"What's strange ?"

" He called me a couple of hours ago and asked to be patched through the Bueno Nacho owner and about twenty minutes later called again asking for their headquarters' direction." Wade informed her.

" Oh God no." Kim gasped.

"Kim what is going on? Why do you look scared?" Wade asked worryingly. It wasn't everyday that you saw a scared Kim Possible.

" Ron came to me talking about an evil plan of Drakken but I didn't believe him and told him to go home and promised that we'll look into it tomorrow." Kim looked away.

" Oh boy. So do you think that he has gone alone?"

"I guess so." Kim's throat suddenly felt dry.

" But something was off about him."

" We had a little argument, I might have said somethings that I wasn't supposed to." Kim replied shamefully.

" No his tone, it was cold and emotionless. It didn't sound like him at all."

" Where is he now?" Kim saw Wade type something on his computer before he faced her." He is at their headquarters."

" I'm on my way." She bid farewell to Wade before feeling a presence behind herself. She turned to see Eric standing behind her with a smile on his lips.

"What's wrong? You seem tense." He asked in a nonchalant but seemingly worried way, laying a hand on top of her shoulder

Kim tried to smile but failed miserably." Ron was right, something is wrong. I have to go before he gets himself into trouble." She tried to move past him but he blocked her path.

" I'm sorry but I cant let you leave." Eric locked her arms in a vice grip.

" Eric this is not funny, let go." She trashed in his arms but to no avail.

" Actually I am better known as the Syntho-drone 901." He smiled before his tuxedo turned into a Syntho suit.

Kim couldn't even say a word before a powerful, but non-lethal, surge of electricity traveled through her body, shaking her whole body, quickly shutting her eyes as she fainted.

Eric let the redhead fall to the ground before he heard a scream from behind. He turned just in time to avoid Mr. Barkins tackle and send the teacher flying through the buffet with a powerful kick, producing a low groan from him.

" Ok everybody. Stay were you are and nobody is gonna get hurt." His voice echoed through the now silent gym.

He smiled and looked down at the fallen heroine. This had been way too easy.

Ron walked down the cold and dark hall as he looked for the room that Drakken was in. Most of the doors were open due to employees leaving them open in a rushed attempt to get out of the building. He took it upon himself to check the ones that were closed but found nothing.

He climbed a set of stairs and now was on the last floor, he was sure that this had to be the place that he would find the blue villain.

The blond teen was closing a door that he had opened when he saw a figure appear in front of him, not like the ninja. The figure had already been there and was waiting for him.

He instantly identified it as Shego. The pale green villainess that Kim and he had fought on numerous occasions, actually Kim had, he would just act as the distraction. That was about to change tonight.

Shego smirked at the blond teen and looked him up and down. She had never thought of him as a challenge. He had always been clumsy and most of the times that they fought it was more like her chasing him with flaming fists. Now he stood in front of her as an opponent.

'He will regret it.' She thought. 'The way he took down that big guy was impressive but lets see how he manages against a real foe.'

" So side-kick. You finally decided to step up huh?" She asked in a mocking tone." Must be pretty tough to stay in a princess's shadow all your life, no?" She felt his body stiffen but other than that he stood motionless.

' Okay tough guy. Lets see how a couple of jabs make you feel.' With that thought Shego flared up her hands and charged at the him.

Ron took a defensive stance and dodged her first few attacks and when saw an opening threw a hook at her which would have broken her jaw if she hadn't leaned back.

' hmmm not bad but enough playing around let's end this.' Shego proceeded to kick Ron when he didn't expect it and caught him off guard then punched him in the stomach.

Ron let out a small growl while he stooped but before he could compose himself Shego brought him down and slammed her knee in his ribcage. She heard a couple of his ribs break and smiled.

This time Ron cried out in pain but Shego wasn't done and soon followed with an uppercut that sent him flying up and crashing down on the cold hard floor.

Shego smirked and walked to her fallen enemy triumphantly. Once above him she leaned in to see the blond boy's face in the dark environment.

"Well I guess you're the same old buffoon, you just grew two little nuts to come here without your princess." Shego considered leaving him in his sorrow and failure but the gloating felt good and she wanted to continue." How does it feel to be a loser? I bet that the only thing that kept you going was Kimmie but now that even she has turned her back on you, what do you have? Why would you wanna live? Now you can crawl into a small hole and die like the pathetic loser you really are."

" What? Ho…how did you know?" Ron managed to say between groans.

Shego let out a sinister laugh." Oh its easy to know things when you have a 6 foot tall camera."

Ron was confused. What did she mean by 'camera'? He didn't see a camera around. Were they keeping tabs on them? Wait! Did she say 6 foot tall? Then it hit him.

"Eric?" He looked up at her, blood running down his lip and broken nose.

Shego smiled, he was smarter than he looked. She sat on her legs and looked at him." Well well. Genius finally figured it out. Too bad Kimmie couldn't. She was blinded by an awesome hottie and left her miserable friend behind. Don't worry side-kick, she wont see you in this state. Eric or Syntho-drone 901 has already taken care of her."

Ron was fuming and tried to get up but only managed to stumble and fall down on his knees.

Shego was impressed by his determination. She leaned down and grabbed his chin in her hand.

" What are you going to do about it buffoon?" She smirked.

Ron gathered up to the last bit of his strength and put it in his fist but before the stretched hand even came close to hitting the pale woman she caught it.

" You know what I hate?" She asked before twisting Ron's hand up to a painful angle." Somebody that doesn't know when to give up." With that said Shego raised her other hand and struck his flipped elbow, hearing a sweet snap that assured her that his arm was broken.

Ron screamed in agony as he fell on the ground again. He didn't even have enough power to hold his broken arm. He just laid there howling in pain.

Shego stood up and with a laugh marched towards where she previously came from. The buffoon wasn't going to cause them any more trouble, not that he could in the first place.

On the ground Ron clutched his elbow and howled in pain. He was defeated, broken and worse than everything else, all alone. Usually during these kinds of situations he relied on Kim to come and save the day but this time there was not going to be any more Kim either. Not that he wanted anyone to see him like this, everyone thought of him as a lesser and inferior being already and if they saw him in this state it would take away even the little bit of respect that some people had for him.

However he knew that some people would still care about him. His parents and Possibles were always there for him.

They don't care about you, they show you sympathy because they don't think about you as a man either. To them you are just a clumsy, goofy clown that entertains their daughter.

The voice was making sense again. Ron could see it now, his parents never took his thoughts or ideas into consideration and always acted as if he was a small child. The Possibles weren't much different either, they didn't see him as a man, they didn't even see him as a threat to their daughter, not even when Kim dated him because of the moodulator. They thought he was a child as well, Jim and Tim probably were more of a man in their heads than him.

So Ronald what are you going to do? Sit here and hope that Kim would come and save the day or are you going to get up and show them you are more than a buffoon and side-kick!

Ron really tried to get up but the pain that overwhelmed him was much greater than his willpower and he didn't have much energy left.

"I can't." He whispered, more to himself that the voice.

Maybe he was just a loser, a clown. Maybe they were right about him. He should have stayed home or at least called GJ or somebody. Was it so bad to be a loser?

Ron's shoulders began shaking as he sobbed. This was how he was going to die, bleed to death alone in an empty hallway while a blue madman conquered the world a few rooms away from him.

You're pathetic.

Ron didn't care about what it said anymore.

Rockwaller was right, you are a loser. I can imagine what would be written on your tombstone right now. It will be… oh wait I forgot, nobody cares about you. You probably won't even be buried. You know some homeless people get tombstones. Nobody will remember you, in a few weeks there will be no more Ron Stoppable. Not even little Kimmie or your own parents would remember you.

Ron just took it in and cried.

Is that what you want Ronald? To think that all those potential will go to waste because you didn't have the balls to change how people think about you. Do you remember the time people took you seriously?

Ron did remember, it was the time his morals were mixed up with Dr. Drakken's. Drakken became a good guy while Ron turned evil.

He managed to create amazing stuff, mostly for bad purposes, and even scared Shego.

That is your true potential Ronald, you can even be better.

" No that was just the machine, I'm just an idiotic loser remember?" Ron blurted out between sobs.

Bullshit. The attudinator doesn't change your intellect or give you powers. You did those things because you could, because that barrier that you had put in front of your own brain was picked up. In that moment you could do anything, you were confident in your abilities and that was what made those things possible.

Ron had stopped crying. He thought about everything the voice told him. So far everything that it had told him turned out to be true so he trust him with this one as well.

Good Ronald, very good. Now look for that barrier and remove it, free yourself from all your limits. Do it Ronald, not for anybody else, not for Kim, not for your parents but for yourself.

Ron's eyes closed and he focused. Memories kept popping into his mind as he saw each time somebody had degraded him or called him an idiot or loser, each time life had treated him unfairly.

The blond boy felt something inside him click and then a powerful surge of energy flow through his body. He had never felt anything like this, it was almost unworldly. He didn't feel the pain in his chest or his arm anymore.

Shego on the other hand happily walked away from his fallen body and was thinking about what country she was going to rule after they became the world leaders before a weak sound from behind brought her back to present.

She sighed and turned, facing a standing buffoon. How many times did she have to take him down, this time she was going to finish him.

The green-clad villainess cracked her knuckles and prepared to crush every bone in Ron's body this time before she took a glance at him, something was off. Shego had never paid any attention to his appearance but something was wrong and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She dismissed the thoughts and charged the blond for the second time tonight, this time without using her powers.

She threw a punch at him but to her surprise he took her hand and without much force pulled her towards himself.

Once she was in reach Ron grabbed her by the throat and brought her face close. He looked her dead in the eyes.

To say that Shego was scared would be an understatement. His actions hadn't scared her however, it was his eyes. His chocolate eyes were now icy blue.

Shego began to panic, she knew those eyes. They belonged to the only person that managed to scare her to death out of all her employers. She couldn't help but to whisper his name.

" Zor… Zorpox?" The villain stammered.

She dreaded his answer and when his usual victorious and malicious smile and laugh didn't appear she tried to feel relieved but didn't know why it scared her even more.

" No Zorpox here." Ron answered her with his cold tone." Only Ron Stoppable."

Shego was frozen for a second but then decided that whoever he was she had to get away from him. So she began to trash around and tried to kick him but wasn't successful.

She brought her hands up to his around her throat and began heating them with her powers. She looked him in the eyes, they were unfazed by her hot hands. It seemed like he didn't even feel the burning heat. That prompted Shego to double her efforts.

Shego increased the temperature and finally Ron let her fall down, his hand terribly burnt but he didn't even take a glance at it.

Shego thought that her tactics had led to him letting her go and that she had bought herself some time to figure a way to defeat him but before she could catch her breath and get ready to attack Ron grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

The villainess was confused but soon felt a powerful blow hit her spine and her whole body went numb instantly before she hit the floor with a bang.

Shego tried to move herself but her whole body lay motionless on the cold floor. She soon panicked and began screaming in horror.

'He paralyzed me!' She thought. 'He fucking cut my damn spinal cord.'

Ron stood above her for a moment before he leaned down and grabbed her waist with his only hand and threw her over his shoulder without any problem.

" Put me down you animal. You fucking paralyzed me? Stoppable if I can move again I will kill you." Shego threatened him as she hung motionless on his shoulder.

She wished she could move her legs but for a different purpose, to run away. The green henchwoman was actually terrified of Ron Stoppable and wished she could just run to some place far from him, very far.

The way he endured the heat of her plasma and not to mention ignored his injuries was like he was a dead man and after seeing his cold blank eyes it wasn't too strange to think that he was actually dead.

She had always counted the side-kick as a joke, even the times that she had to fight him. They weren't really fights as Shego threw all the punches and Ron dodged them and ran away. But tonight he had not only managed to beat her, he had humiliated her.

She knew that during normal circumstances the buffoon wasn't any trouble but during the one time that he had turned evil he managed to come closer to taking over the world than anybody.

One other thing that he did was to tame Shego, she had been terrified of him. Now he seemed like he was the same person but a less gloating and laughing version of him.

Ron began walking towards were he suspected Drakken was hiding with the motionless woman over his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Ron broke the silence." Its only temporary." He informed the villainess.

A feeling of relief filled Shego's veins. She could begin to plot her revenge later but for now she had to just sit and see what he was going to do next.

Ron walked until he reached a big metal door at the end of the hall. This had to be the place.

Without considering the pain he was feeling in his legs he kicked the door open.

Drakken was bored of just sitting in his office so he decided to go and check on the control room. He got there just in time to witness the buffoon defeat Shego and then come for him so he gathered all his Syntho-drones and henchmen and lined them up in front of the door as a shield for himself.

Once the doors opened Ron was faced with more than two hundred enemies and spotted the blue villain hiding behind a desk at the end of the room.

The blond boy let Shego fall down with a groan and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and then charged at the nearest foe.

The Middleton High's gym was silent except for the footsteps of the person that had taken the entire school hostage.

The faculty and students sat on the ground as he strode in front of them, keeping an eye on each one so they couldn't do anything stupid, not that they could cause him any trouble. He was the best Syntho-drone Drakken had ever built and had already taken care of the only person that could pose a threat.

Eric ,or Syntho-drone 901 as he was called, smiled triumphantly. He had accomplished his mission which was to keep Kim Possible busy and in extreme circumstances subdue her. Now he only had to wait for Dr. Drakken to contact him.

He stopped in front of a certain redhead. She was still unconscious and while he was sure that she would stay like that for a couple of hours he took precaution and tied her hands and legs.

" What are you going to do with us?" Eric turned to look at the dark-skinned girl that asked the question.

" That is not in my orders. We should wait for Dr. Drakken's orders." Eric stated.

It was around 20 minutes later when Kim started moving slowly. Her head was exploding and she tried to hold it in her hands but found them immoveable. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she tried to get up but again couldn't.

The teen heroine looked around. The first thing that caught her eyes was the entire school's population that had their eyes on her. Kim again tried to move her body but found it quite hard to move a muscle or even think.

The redhead then spotted Eric. Her eyes filled with rage as she remembered what he had done.

" You… you were a Syntho-drone all this time?" She shouted at the smiling robot.

Eric just looked down on her with his victorious grin.

" How does it feel Kim Possible? You were fooled by a robot and worse you discouraged and threw away the only person that tried to warn you about the plan that was forming behind your back while you drooled over a fake person." Eric smirked.

Kim was speechless. She had messed up quite badly. She knew now that Ron was right all along and that she didn't want to believe him just so she could be with her 'boyfriend'.

Then her eyes went wide as she remembered.

"Ron." She whispered.

Eric laughed at the mention of the blond boy." You know he was smarter than I gave him credit for. He figured out the plan quite nicely. The only thing that he didn't take into consideration was that his best friend might not believe him. Poor loser."

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" Kim shouted in anger.

Eric smiled." Why don't we see hmm? Isn't that better." Then he turned around and looked at the big TV that was placed on the wall.

The black screen lit up and showed a darkened room with several chairs and keypads in front of them. The lights were flickering and more than a couple of them were broken. There were bodies thrown around and a green-gooey liquid was leaking from the ceiling. It looked like a massacre had taken place there.

The smile on Eric's face nearly faded as he called his creator's name." Dr. Drakken? Dr. Drakken."

There was nothing for a minute before suddenly someone was thrown from one side of the room to another. The figure tried to get up but seemed too beat up to do that so he just rested by the desk that he was thrown into.

The man looked at the place that he was thrown from and began to frantically plead." I'll do anything you want. I'll turn them off… please don't kill me." His voice was shaking and his hands moved in to block a potential attack.

By this time it was obvious that the voice belonged to the mad genius but who could scare him like that?

At that time another figure entered the screen but was still too far away from the camera to be recognizable. The figure then took Drakken by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the big table were the camera was shooting from.

Everyone at the gym gasped as the figure came into light and showed himself, it was Ron Stoppable. Many started mumbling things but most were speechless, Kim and Eric were one of those.

Kim couldn't believe that it was Ron. She also couldn't see how he could walk with all his injuries. His right arm was bent backwards and the bone was clearly broken, his lips and head were bleeding and there were blood strains on his shirt whether from the cuts on his face or other parts of his body.

Eric was the first one to talk and quite angrily lashed at the TV.

" Hey loser!" He called Ron out.

The blond boy on the other side seemed confused for a second from the sudden voice but once he found the source of it stared directly at the camera and the screen that showed the school's gym.

" Yeah step away from that keyboard right now! I have hostages and if you want to see them again you better stop what you are doing and put Dr. Drakken on." He demanded confidently.

Ron looked at him for a few seconds before going back to his work like nothing had happened.

Eric was not at all pleased by this." Hey I'm talking to you." The Syntho-drone shouted.

Ron clicked a few more buttons and then reached for something under the desk.

" Are you sure you want to de-activate all Syntho-drones?" The computer asked him.

Ron's hand then brought Drakken's battered face up. He seemed unconscious so Ron hit his head over the desk once and Drakken's eyes opened slightly.

" Yes de-activate the drones." Ron let go of his hair and he fell down on the floor.

Eric didn't even have time to mutter a weak 'no' when he went motionless and fell on floor.

Everyone watched as the robot fell down and none of them noticed that the screen turned black as well.

In the Bueno Nacho headquarters Ron let himself fall on the chair and looked around. The once tidy room now was filled with blood and unconscious bodies belonging to the henchmen who tried to stop him. Shego also laid motionless on the floor where he had dropped her.

Ron winced as he looked down to see his wounds. He skipped the arm because he knew that it was severely damaged and checked other parts. Yeah he might have gotten some broken bones but it was all worth it. Now people knew that he wasn't a useless side-kick anymore.

But now was the time to think about what he wanted to do next.

I think it would be better if you got those wounds checked.

Yeah it seemed like a good idea but before that he had to get someone to clean up this mess, and fortunately he knew just who to call.

Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did while writing it. English is not my first language so if you saw any typo, bad idiom or expression I'm truly sorry. Leave a review if you enjoyed the story or wanted to tell me about a mistake I've made or even if you want to discuss the way the story is headed. Again Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
